


The Best Things Come In Threes

by Jashiku



Category: Fishbones - Jisuk Cho
Genre: Anal, Feelings, Hiro is mentioned, Insecurity, M/M, Make Outs, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, happy birthday Jisuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashiku/pseuds/Jashiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferris is paid an expected visit by his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ferris had already gotten a call so he knew that Demos was coming over, but he still felt surprised to see the young man standing at the steps of his residential college. What added to the surprise was the enormous suitcase that sat at his feet, making Demos look smaller than he already was.

"Did you bring your whole house over?" was the first thing Ferris said, earning him a disapproving glare.

"Shut up and help me carry this to your room." Demos commanded.

"Yes, princess." said Ferris, earning him a punch in the arm. 

After some difficulty with the heavy luggage, Ferris managed to get it into his room. His hands were sore from constantly alternating which one pulled the handle. Ferris set Demos' luggage by the door, relieved to be released from its heavy weight. "You're lucky Hiro is on emergency leave. He'd ask too many questions." he said.

Demos sat on his bed and seemed to scrutinize the environment by the way he wrinkled his nose. Ferris' room was bland, as expected, and clearly Demos disapproved and was probably plotting ways to add some colour to his friend's walls. 

"Yeah, pretty convenient." said Demos, sounding distant.

Ferris felt panic grip him for a moment. He bent to look at his friend square in the eye. "Did you--"

"I didn't do anything!" Demos cut in, offended despite his family's line of business. "He's got nothing to do with me, anyway." It wasn't beyond him, after all, to manipulate space and time so he could get his way. Ferris wondered sometimes if Demos would still be this powerful if he hadn't grown up in the Mafia.

The host glared at his guest a second longer before he released a sigh and settled himself on the floor, crossing his legs to sit. His usual world-weary expression softened into concern when he remembered why it was that Demos was paying him this expected visit. But he said nothing at first, and let the silence settle into the room. In a few minutes, he heard Demos release his own sigh of relief.

"How was the travel?" Ferris asked.

Demos threw one leg over the other and leaned back slightly as he continued to look at the only poster on the wall. It consisted of many epically drawn characters, and at the bottom in a bold, gold font were the words, 'World of Warcraft.' Demos furrowed his eyebrows at it in disdain.

"It was good. I mean, a little long, but at least it wasn't public transit." He turned away from the poster and looked at Ferris instead.

"But public transit is so much cheaper." Ferris propped his elbow on his knee and rested his cheek on his fist.

"Also unsanitary, and much too crowded." Demos waved his hand dismissively. Ferris rolled his eyes. 

It wasn't as though the young Italian Mafioso had to worry about expenses, anyway. Not only had he gotten himself a private flight to New Haven from Southport, but he'd arranged for someone to drive him from the airport to Yale's Timothy Dwight residential college. 

When Demos complained that he was parched, Ferris went to get him a grape juice drink from the common room fridge. He'd bought a 2 liter that was running dangerously low because some people didn't understand what it meant when something had someone's name on it. 

The drink had apparently not been sweet enough for the guest's liking, but after being told to suck it up because he was staying over, he pouted and took small sips.

"This is a disgrace to grapes." Demos muttered, making Ferris stifle laughter.

"So how long do you think you're staying?" Ferris asked as he eyed the large, black luggage that sat against the wall. He could only guess Demos' intention.

"Maybe just a few days... until I think things through." His guest answered as he nursed his drink. "I won't stay long enough to get in the way of your studying, nerd." He smiled slyly. 

Ferris gave him a dead-panned stare. "Good. The last thing I need is a ghost hanging around me." 

"Oh, come on, you love it."

At that, Ferris couldn't help but crack a smile.

Hours before, Demos had explained to Ferris over the phone that he and Victor had gotten into a huge argument. There were a lot of times when they didn't agree, but generally Demos was very respectful of his elders and did as he was told. But that time, he hadn't been entirely sure what it was. Perhaps it was a build-up of pent up disapproval. But it suddenly felt like Victor was asking too much of him, as though Demos was more assistant than associate.

"This has been going on for like, a month. I'm fucking sick of it. He even made me wash his car one time." Demos sounded tired on the other line. "I need a vacation." 

Ferris had scoffed at that because most of the time Demos never looked like he put much effort into anything at all. He joked that perhaps his friend was just being a baby. All the same, he had suggested that maybe he could come to New Haven for a while if the young Mafioso was feeling overwhelmed. Demos had given it a second's thought before agreeing.

"Just to warn you, there's not much to do here." Ferris looked through the folders of movies on his laptop. "This isn't exactly Downtown New York."

"Oh, I know." replied Demos. He sat on the floor with his host and leaned his back against the bed. "But it's a good an excuse as any to visit you."

"I visit during the holidays. I'm coming home again in a few weeks." Ferris hovered his mouse over the Documentaries folder. 

"That's not nearly enough." The words were quiet when they were said. Demos leaned his head against his shoulder. Ferris leaned back, tilting his head to rest his cheek against the other's dark hair. He knew that his friend's thoughts were elsewhere because by now he would have hissed at Ferris to stay away from the Documentaries folder.

"I missed you." Demos nuzzled his cheek against his friend's shoulder a moment later. Ferris hadn't expected that, though he wasn't surprised. He felt something warm bloom in his chest. The corners of his lips quirked up in a soft smile.

"I missed you, too." Ferris replied, speaking the words just as quietly into Demos' hair before planting a kiss on his head. It earned him a gentle hum of approval.

Demos lifted his head and looked at Ferris with a smile that mirrored his own. It made something melt inside of him. Their faces were close enough that Ferris could feel his breath on his lips. His eyes looked so dark that Ferris felt like he could get lost in them and never find his way back.

Then he closed his own eyes and leaned in, diminishing the distance between them. Lips touched hesitantly at first before their mouths pressed against each other with vigor. Ferris felt Demos' tongue rub against his own, coaxing him to do more.

There was a moment where Ferris had to pause so he could put his laptop to the side before returning his attention to his guest.

"I see how it is," Demos teased. Ferris pushed him down to the floor and positioned himself on top of him. His hands trapped Demos in place, pressing the floor on either side of his head. 

"It's expensive equipment," Ferris explained, throwing his laptop a brief glance. When he moved forward to continue their activity, Demos put two fingers to his lips. Ferris stopped, confused and discouraged before he felt him slip his glasses off his face. They were set on top of the bed away from harm.

"So I'm not reminded that I have a crush on a nerd." Demos said.

"Fuck you," Ferris growled, moving down to take Demos by the neck with his lips.

The Italian gasped at the contact, put his arms around Ferris's neck, and exhaled, "Per favore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus and Ferris didn't have that type of relationship. Though he considered Seamus to be a close friend, there hadn't been enough time for the both of them to forge the type of bond that he and Demos shared. For the first time since the three of them had started hanging out, Ferris felt uncomfortable about this fact.

The next day, Ferris returned from his last class to an empty dorm room. Demos' black luggage was still present in all its enormity, so he could only guess that the young Mafioso was touring the campus or looking for a good place to shop for dorm room decor.

Ferris settled himself at his desk and turned on his laptop. Demos was probably safe. This wasn't Southport, and as far as he knew, there were no gangs in the area. Ferris took out his notes and set them by his laptop. It occurred to him that Demos didn't need gangs to cause trouble-- trouble always found him eventually.

Ferris muddled over his thoughts with growing anxiety while his hands rested motionless on his keyboard. He'd been staring at his laptop screen for about five minutes before he was distracted by muffled conversation on the other side of the door. He could hear the speakers' voices get louder the more they approached. 

"You can't be a threesome without the three!" The first voice practically blasted through the oak.

"Alright already, I'm sorry! I should have taken you with me. God!" Demos opened the door with a look that suggested he'd been alive for too long. When he caught sight of Ferris, he stepped aside to make room for his new companion.

"Look what I found in the trash." said Demos.

"That's uncalled for, mate. Ferris goes here, you know." said the companion.

Ferris blinked in surprise when he saw Seamus standing in the doorway. Next to Demos, Seamus looked like the healthiest person on earth, despite his drinking habits. While Demos was thin and pale with dark hair that went over one side of his face, Seamus was tall and lean with a healthy complexion and blonde hair. His dark side-burns were the only indication that he had bleached his hair.

Seamus' face lit up as bright as his hair when he saw Ferris. Like an excited dog who hadn't seen his owner in a long time, he lunged at him, covering the distance between them with a mere two steps.

"Seamus--" Ferris stood quickly, accidentally landing himself in Seamus' vice grip. 

Demos closed the door after him with a smile and shook his head. "You're going to kill him." he said, not sounding very alarmed. 

Before Ferris thought that he would die of asphyxiation, Seamus set him back on his feet, then pushed him back at arm's length by the shoulders.

"I missed you, Ferret. It's been too long!" Seamus exclaimed.

Ferris coughed and rubbed at his sides. "It's been a few weeks." he said, frowning disapprovingly.

"That's eternity!" Seamus whined.

"God, you're so needy." Ferris rolled his eyes. But in his heart he felt the giddiness that would only appear when the three of them were together.

Ferris left them in his room so that he could grab them drinks from the vending machine. His bottle of grape juice had finally run out, otherwise, that was what he would be serving his guests.

On the way back, he was stopped by a few of his classmates who wondered who his guests were. Ferris replied that they were some homeless people that he was momentarily giving shelter to out of the goodness of his heart. This earned him disbelieving, dead-panned looks. Ferris promised that they wouldn't make a ruckus, then walked away.

When he returned to his room with cold cans of coke, Seamus was sprawled on the bed and Demos was smoking out of the window.

"Hey, be sure not to get that tobacco smell on anything." Ferris said as he threw them both their drinks.

Demos looked mildly offended as he caught his can. "I can smoke a whole pack, and you still wouldn't be able to smell it on me." he said.

"Please, don't." Ferris replied simply.

"This doesn't have booze in it." Seamus complained, sticking his tongue out for dramatic effect. Ferris sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since his extra guest had arrived.

"You probably drank some before you got here." he accused, taking a seat at his desk.

Seamus stared at him with wide eyes, mustering up as much innocence as he could. When Ferris merely stared back, Seamus turned away with a pout and popped open his can.

"Maybe I did." Seamus muttered. Ferris couldn't stifle back his laughter. He could hear Demos chuckling at the window.

It was times like these that made him wish he was still at Southport. He worked hard to get into Yale, but more often than not, he missed spending time with his friends from home. Their presence alone was enough to make the student feel content.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here, Seamus." said Ferris as he leaned back in his computer chair.

There was a look that crossed Seamus' features that made Ferris pause. But it passed quickly and was replaced by his usual, lazy smile. "I heard that Demos was here, so I thought I'd tag along. That's not a problem, is it?"

An uneasy feeling gripped Ferris' gut. "Of course, not."

"Then, great." Seamus turned his attention to the French textbook on the bed.

Ferris set his drink down and rubbed the back of his head.

Demos and him weren't officially boyfriends. They'd always considered each other best friends, and that suited them just fine. After they had sex for the first time, a door of possibilities between them opened up. There was no need to hold back, and things progressed naturally without much thought.

Seamus and Ferris didn't have that type of relationship. Though he considered Seamus to be a close friend, there hadn't been enough time for the both of them to forge the type of bond that he and Demos shared. For the first time since the three of them had started hanging out, Ferris felt uncomfortable about this fact.

It was strange, nothing had to change. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that urged him to do something about this. He wasn't sure what that something was, but he hadn't realized that he'd been staring at Seamus for the answer until his friend looked up from his textbook and threw him a wink.

Ferris flinched, then turned away in hopes that Seamus didn't notice the reddening of his cheeks. His thoughts felt ridiculous now that he had been snapped out of them.

"Do you guys want to walk around the campus park for a bit?" Ferris suggested, suddenly finding his dorm room a little too cramped. His guests agreed and in moments they were out the door.

No sooner had they reached the park did Demos disappear. Luckily, with warning that he was going to buy a pack of cigarettes at a nearby convenience store. 

"I'll find you guys. Don't follow." he had said before leaving them alone.

The moon had been up for hours. There were lights on each side of the pathway that the two walked on. It was spring, but nighttime felt like winter. A shiver ran down the Yale student's neck, and soon he regretted his decision of going outside.

"You're staying the night, aren't you?" Ferris asked, turning to his taller friend. Seamus smiled at him as though he'd just been given a special gift.

"Are you offering? Aw, that's sweet of you." He nudged Ferris's arm with his elbow.

"Not offering. You don't really have a choice." Ferris pushed back, enough to make Seamus stagger.

"Just admit that you're really excited about it." Ferris felt a hand muss his hair with enough force to make him bow his head. When Seamus wouldn't stop, Ferris let out a huff of disapproval and threw himself at the taller boy, wrapping his arms around his waist in an attempt to tackle him down. 

He'd only managed to make Seamus move an inch before he regained his balance. Seamus took hold of his wrists and pushed him down. He felt the breath knocked out of him as his back hit the ground, soft grass doing nothing to cushion the impact.

"You prick," Ferris spat, wriggling in Seamus' hold. Seamus weighed him down by sitting on his hips, a cocky smile adorning his face. The way the path lights illuminated it made him look dangerous. An excited feeling ran through Ferris' body, and he felt his breath seize in his throat.

There was a moment of silence before Ferris noticed Seamus' face drawing down, slowly closing the distance between them. Seamus was so close that he could feel his breath on his lips, and smell the remnants of whiskey and coke. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened between them, but he wondered this time if Seamus would follow through.

When Ferris thought his heart was about to burst, Seamus suddenly released him with a laugh that sounded forced and rolled onto his back next to him. He folded an arm over his eyes.

"Almost got you there, didn't I, mate?" Seamus joked, but Ferris sensed little humour in his tone.

Ferris turned his head slowly to look over at his friend. Panic had made his heart beat rapidly in his chest. His mouth parted so he could take in silent gasps of air. Suddenly the chilly air of the outside wasn't cold enough. He felt as though his ears were burning.

"Y-yeah," Ferris practically squeaked. Such pranks were normally brushed off, but thoughts from minutes before rushed back into his mind, and he felt his throat go dry once more.

"No, wait," he started, propping himself on his elbow so he could look down at his friend. Seamus lifted his arm up slightly, but his eyes were still shrouded in shadow. If it hadn't been so dark, Ferris was sure he could have seen shades of red on the other's face.

"That... what was that?" Ferris asked quietly. A quick look around the vicinity assured him sure that no one was around.

Seamus looked thoughtful for a moment, lowered his arm to his side, and shrugged. "Just playing around." he said, entwining his fingers and putting them behind his head.

Ferris narrowed his eyes, unconvinced.

"No shit." he sighed. He turned away and looked at the grass in hopes of keeping his composure.

"Tell me the truth... do you actually...?" he trailed off, throwing an idea he had been suspicious about for years into the air.

Seamus was silent for a long while, making Ferris feel like a knife was being twisted in his stomach. When Ferris rose his gaze to look at his bleached-blonde friend once more, Seamus was looking back at him, his expression troubled and defeated. It didn't suit his demeanor at all.

"Bloody hell," Seamus sighed before making himself sit up. He rubbed at the back of his head where the hair was still dark, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Ferris sat up as well and crossed his legs.

"I know how you and Demos feel about each other." said Seamus after finally looking at his host.

That wasn't what the Yale student was expecting. His jaw must have dropped because Seamus reached over and comically pushed up his chin.

"How?" Ferris asked after a minute of figuring out how to speak.

"Demos told me. Oh, and I know about that night. When you both--" Seamus made an 'O' shape with his hand that he waved next to his mouth while his tongue pushed on the other side of his cheek. Ferris felt his cheeks burn up.

"--and--" Seamus wasn't finished, making an 'ok' sign with one hand, and repeatedly pushing the pointer finger of the other hand through the 'o'. Ferris shoved his shoulder once before covering his face with his hands.

"Oh God, stop, please!" he begged.

Ferris knew what he was referring to; Demos' and his first night together. Despite the positive way Seamus spoke to him about it, Ferris felt guilt wrap its claws around his insides.

"Sorry," Seamus said with a chuckle. "That was vulgar." 

Ferris glared at him for a moment before hugging his knees in an attempt to shrink.

"...Are you jealous?" Ferris offered hesitantly.

"Yeah." Seamus replied quietly without missing a beat. He turned away and picked at the grass by his feet. 

Ferris could only blink while the guilt gripped him tighter.

"You both practically grew up together. I've never had anyone that I've known that long. But I feel like we've been through enough together, yeah? So, I mean... I know you already have Demos but..." Seamus turned to him, looking shyer than Ferris was used to seeing him. "... do you think that you could make room for me?"

Seamus was a looker, Ferris had already noted that from their first, violent meeting. He was also charming, and sometimes witty, but Ferris would have never described him as cute. Cute was Stanley, his pug. Cute was when Demos freaked out over a cockroach despite his intimate knowledge with a gun. Tonight, with path lights making the blush on Seamus' face apparent, with his head tilted down slightly while his eyes looked up at him, Seamus looked cute.

Ferris found himself reaching over to rest his hand on his friend's cheek. The skin was warm, probably as warm as his own.

"Seamus," he said softly. "There's always room for you." As the words left his lips, he felt a certainty that drove away his guilt and made his heart swell. 

There was a moment where flashes of emotion crossed Seamus' features; surprise and relief, excitement and uncertainty. Ferris saw the feelings run through him like an open book. In the end, all Seamus could do was close the distance between them.

Ferris couldn't pay much mind to the way his glasses were crushed to his face, but he had to keep up with the way Seamus caught his lips and slipped in his tongue. Seamus' mouth was hot, almost searing, yet his lips were soft. He tasted like coke with a hint of whiskey and smelled like the cigarette Demos had been smoking. Ferris reached around him to run his hands through his soft hair.

It wasn't until Ferris heard someone clear their throat rather loudly that he realized Seamus was now on top of him. Also that he was exhibiting a massive public display of affection, one of the many things he utterly disliked. His face felt hot, and in a frenzy he adjusted his glasses and attempted to push Seamus off of him. Seamus wouldn't budge however. He was smiling smugly at their witness.  
Demos stood at the path with a plastic bag hanging off of one hand, his other hand in his pocket, and a cigarette hanging off his lips. Where Ferris expected to see a sneer of jealousy, he saw an expression of relief mixed with his own smugness. "I'm glad to see that you kids are getting along." he said.

"Not yet." Seamus replied. Ferris couldn't breathe, and not just because his friend was on top of him.

Seamus got off eventually, and it was Demos who pulled the shaking Yale student to his feet.

"It's okay," Demos assured him, not making Ferris feel any less anxious. "I knew this would happen." He threw his cigarette onto the stone path before grinding it with his heel, adding to the collection of other cigarette butts.

"Seamus and I have talked about this for a while." Demos continued to explain, looking quite proud of himself.

"Well, talking was one of the few things we did." Seamus said, putting a hand on Demos' shoulder.

Ferris had to pause just to let everything that had been said and done sink in. Demos and Seamus were patient as they watched their host look out into nothing and try to grasp at something in the air. When it felt like things finally clicked, Ferris looked at both his friends, who he observed, were standing quite close to each other.

"You're both cool with this?" was all he could think to ask. When the question didn't seem right, he tried again, "You're both cool with ....sharing me?"

Seamus wrapped an arm around Demos, who leaned back into his touch. They looked so at ease and so intimate, it was a wonder that Ferris himself felt no jealousy. 

"Not just you, Fish." said Demos, turning to Seamus with a sultry smile. "We're sharing each other."

Not for the first time that day, Ferris felt shock.

"So you've both--"

"Many times." Seamus answered with a wink at Demos.

"I had no idea." Ferris ran a hand through his hair, feeling something bitter grow where his anxiety was. When his guests turned back to him, they wore wary expressions. The news wasn't an easy pill for Ferris to swallow, and they knew.

"I probably should have mentioned that, huh?" said Seamus, his tone laden with guilt. He released Demos and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Probably, yeah." replied Ferris, crossing his arms. His friends, who had looked so smug earlier, now looked uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry, Ferris. Seamus didn't want you to know." said Demos sincerely.

"Demos and I have been going at it before I actually met you." Seamus added, making Demos throw him a warning look. "It wasn't until a little while later that I started to like you, Fer."

Ferris felt his heart flutter at that, but he kept his face from showing it. He wasn't going to let them sway him so easily.

"When Seamus told me," Demos continued. "We discussed that when the time came, we'd, well... We'd share you. If you were okay with it." 

The way that both Demos and Seamus looked at him reminded him of puppies that knew they had done wrong, and were now awaiting some sort of punishment. It melted his resolve to make them suffer. At least for now. 

Ferris let out another sigh and closed his eyes. He let silence settle into the air before he finally spoke, "So how do we do this?"

Ferris could feel the tension dissipate from the air. When he looked at his friends for their answer, they'd exchanged relieved glances before they approached him and wrapped him in their arms. Ferris threw them each a glare, but he felt no bitterness or irritation. Instead, he felt a new type of giddiness bubble up in him. It was the excitement that came with a new door opened or a new place discovered.

"We'll figure something out." Demos spoke into his shoulder. Ferris could hear the slight tremble in his voice. He rubbed his friend's back, then looked at Seamus, who was beaming. Ferris couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, we better not waste this lovely evening." Seamus said, releasing himself from the group hug. The excitement in his smile was contagious. "This calls for a bit of celebrating, don't you think?"

Under the spring moonlight, all three boys wrapped up their stroll and made their way back to Ferris' dorm room, both guests flanking their host like loyal guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demos/Ferris is great but Demos/Ferris/Seamus is even better.  
> Just adding onto the growing demand for threesomes because we need more threesomes!  
> Hey, thanks for reading this far : D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic wouldn't be right without a third chapter. This is where all three of them do it.

When they all stripped, Demos had frozen at the sight of the scar that ran up Ferris' side. It held no meaning to Seamus, but it was a reminder of what Demos had put Ferris through in the past. It was more the Mafioso's scar than his own. 

After some diffusing, Ferris and Seamus managed to get Demos in the mood again. Ferris guessed that Demos held himself firm for all their sakes. This was, after all, a celebratory night. For that, Ferris had to give him credit. It couldn't be easy ignoring regret when it stared at you in the face. 

Ferris felt like his body was on fire. Not enough oxygen seemed to enter his lungs no matter how much he inhaled. His room felt too small for the three of them. The bed felt even smaller.   
Against his back, Ferris could feel Seamus' pounding heartbeat through his bare skin. He also felt hands kneading and massaging his reddening nipples. He had played with Demos' before, but he hadn't imagined that it would feel this good. He was almost rendered immobile. 

Below that was Demos' head bobbing between his legs, sheathing and unsheathing his cock repeatedly. The first time they had done this, it had already been too much for him. To have Seamus' hands adding to the already overwhelming sensations, he felt like he might die.

"F-fuck--" hissed Ferris as Demos gave his tip a hard suck. His body convulsed, pushing his back against Seamus all the more as though he were trying to get away. His hands gripped tightly on each of Seamus' knees. He could feel Seamus kiss his neck and nip at his ear.

"Didn't realize you could be this hot, Ferret." Seamus said softly against his ear, sending more sensation through Ferris' body. "This is better than I ever imagined." 

Ferris could only growl in response.

"I told you so." Demos lapped up the base of Ferris's cock with his tongue. "God, I missed this."

"You've had your fair share of cock." Seamus mocked.

"They weren't Ferris', though." Demos licked up Ferris' member like a popsicle. "This one's my favourite."

"Could you not talk about it, please?" Ferris managed to hiss out. 

One of Seamus' hands moved from one of Ferris' nubs and slid down to his stomach, careful not to touch his scar. He felt teeth bite at his shoulder, then warm lips trail kisses up to his neck. Ferris felt himself slip further and further into oblivion.

"Hey, Demos," breathed Seamus into Ferris' skin.

"Mm?" Demos had engulfed Ferris once more, making him shudder and moan.

"I want to fuck him." Seamus said.

Ferris froze. 

Demos must have realized this because he stopped sucking Ferris off and rose to kiss at his friend's chest. His lips found the nipple Seamus was finished with, making Ferris melt and stifle a moan. Ferris lifted a hand to run through Demos' dark hair.

"Ask him if it's okay." Demos instructed after a moment, lifting himself up until his face was at level with Ferris'. When Ferris thought he was about to taste himself in Demos' mouth, the Mafioso moved passed him with a smirk and pushed his lips against Seamus'. 

Ferris watched as Seamus grabbed Demos by the back of his head and dominated his mouth with his own. The sight stirred a desire within him, distracting him from his previous anxiety. A moment later, he realized that Seamus could probably taste him in Demos' mouth. The thought brought more heat than he thought possible to his face. 

Seamus and Demos parted their lips with a wet sound. Demos still had his eyes closed as he leaned his head against Seamus' forehead. Seamus turned to Ferris with eyes glazed over.

"Ferret," Seamus spoke softly. He kissed Ferris' lips, and Ferris was all too eager to return the favour. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into Seamus's mouth, making him moan in response. But Seamus broke their contact moments later. Ferris had almost whined, wanting Seamus to kiss him as he'd done Demos. It took him a second to remember that Seamus had a question for him. 

"Can I fuck you?" Seamus asked, the intent in his voice making Ferris shudder.

Ferris had planned to say no, that he wasn't ready, that people would hear. But after being sandwiched between his friends while they kissed, he couldn't even recall his panic. It made Ferris realize that he wanted more.

"Of course." Ferris all but exhaled.

Demos stood and sauntered over to the desk where he'd put the items he bought: a box of condoms, a tube of lubricant, and a pack of cigarettes. 

Ferris wasn't sure what to expect next, but Seamus pulled him in for another kiss and he decided that the details didn't matter. Seamus explored his mouth for all it was worth, barely giving Ferris a chance to retaliate. All he could do was hold onto Seamus' shoulders. When their mouths parted so that Ferris could be prepped for the session, his lips felt sore.

Seamus threw his boxers to the floor where the rest of their clothes were, and Ferris grew quite concerned with the length he witnessed. As embarrassing as prepping was going to be, Ferris knew right then how necessary it was.

Ferris positioned himself on all fours with Demos before him and Seamus behind him. Demos was probably the only thing that kept Ferris from changing his mind and running away. A single finger slipped in was uncomfortable, but a second one made him hiss. Demos distracted him with a quick kiss on the lips and told him to breathe.

By the time Ferris was ready, his limbs were shaking, and he had no idea how many fingers were being pumped into him. But they were hitting his sweet spot, and he didn't want Seamus to stop. Of course, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Seamus wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Soon he felt the fingers pull out of him, sending shivers up his body.

Unable to hold himself up for longer, Ferris bent his arms and buried his face in the sheets. He did his best to arch his back so that Seamus could have easy access to him. When he felt rough hands grab his hips, he held his breath and braced himself. 

Seamus pushed himself in slowly, aided by the lubricant Demos had bought. Ferris gasped into the sheets and choked back a cry. He could almost feel the effort Seamus put into holding himself back. He was sure that if Seamus hadn't cared so much that he would have been split in half by now. 

"Va bene..." he felt Demos speak into his hair, "Va bene, il mio amore..."

"You okay there, Ferret?" he heard Seamus ask behind him with a slight tremble in his voice. 

"Yes," Ferris choked out, reaching back behind him to place a hand over Seamus' hand. "Keep going."

And he found that he meant it. Regardless of how strange it felt, he wanted to go as far as possible. 

Seamus didn't need to be asked twice. The host couldn't see his guest driving him into the bed, but he could feel the eagerness in his movements. Never before had he wanted to be dominated so badly. After Ferris got used to the initial discomfort, he could understand why Demos loved this position so much.

Ferris took his hand back from Seamus and pushed himself up so he could properly see Demos. He'd manage to catch the other's eyes and see the encouragement in his smile before he grabbed his shoulders for support. It felt like if he had nothing to hold on to that he'd fall off the face of the earth.

"You're doing good." Demos assured him, sounding proud. "You can handle this." He closed the distance between their lips. Ferris was all too eager to push back. Demos' tongue tasted sweet in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck--!" Seamus groaned from behind him. Ferris felt him bite down on his shoulder. and it made him moan into Demos' mouth.

"God," Ferris moaned, breaking his lips away from Demos. No matter how desperately he gulped in air, there didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the room. He leaned his forehead against Demos' shoulder while gripping his back. "Oh, God, Seamus..."

He felt Seamus push into him harder and harder, brushing the spot his fingers had earlier. 

"Ah--!" Ferris closed his eyes, readying himself for his inevitable explosion. But something didn't feel right. Even though Ferris was being drowned in sensations that he could only have in wet dreams, something was missing. When he opened his eyes, he saw that beneath him Demos was rubbing his own erection without complaint. That just wouldn't do.

Ferris gave Demos a brief look before he dropped himself down. It was the only warning he gave him before he took Demos' cock into his mouth. "Ferris-- Ah!" 

"Jesus Christ," Seamus moaned, gripping Ferris's hips harder.

Ferris mustered up all he knew about oral pleasure despite being fucked so he could give his best friend just as good a time. In moments, a rhythm had formed. He'd manage to suck Demos in time with how he was penetrated from behind. The room was filled with lewd sounds, of Ferris' guests moaning in unison and of skins slapping against each other. The bed creaked beneath their weight. The world had disappeared and all that was left was the three of them.

Ferris managed to give Demos a few good sucks before he reached his limit. After a few more violent thrusts from behind, he lost himself into oblivion and let out a muffled moan while he spilled onto his sheets. 

Seamus was the next to go, having felt Ferris clamp around him. Seamus drilled into him with wanton abandon, released with a moan, then collapsed onto Ferris' back.

Demos couldn't last much longer either, and soon after had spilled into Ferris' mouth. Ferris choked and sputtered but managed to swallow as much as he could before he slipped the length out of his mouth and rested his head onto Demos' thigh.

Demos fell to the side, resting his head and shoulder against the wall. All three were panting like they'd run a marathon. Silence overcame them as the effects of their orgasms wore off. 

When Ferris thought that he'd die beneath Seamus' weight, he moved, pulling out of Ferris before he made his way to the bathroom. The sensation of it made him gasp, and strangely he missed being filled.

While Seamus did his business, Ferris looked up at Demos, still resting against the wall. The smile he threw Ferris was endearing and proud, like Ferris had won first prize at the science fair. In moments, they settled next to each other beneath the sheets and Demos didn't hesitate to press his cheek against Ferris' chest. Ferris tucked his head beneath his chin. 

When Seamus returned, he crawled over the two and set himself behind Ferris and against the wall. Ferris felt Seamus' chest press against his back, and the comfortable weight of an arm rest over his torso. 

It felt cramped due to the bed being too small for the three of them, but Ferris found that he didn't mind. He was sandwiched between his two best friends, and he couldn't be any happier.

A pleasant silence settled over the three of them. It made Ferris want to laugh out loud in relief and joy, but Seamus beat him to it. Ferris could feel the chuckle that shook Seamus' body. He turned his head to give him a suspicious look. Demos propped himself up on his elbow to look at Seamus, unable to hold back his own chuckling.

"What? What's so funny?" Ferris demanded, though his voice lacked the energy to actually sound irritated. Seamus' face was practically glowing with the smile that he wore.

"Nothing." Seamus assured him. "That was just... amazing."

Ferris felt a blush burn his cheeks and he turned away, but Demos could still see him and he could only lower his eyes. 

Demos pressed their foreheads together before tucking his head beneath Ferris' chin once more. "I agree." It tickled when Demos nuzzled his chest.

Ferris' body felt sore, a reminder of what had just transpired. He reveled in his guests' warmth, shifting his back against Seamus' chest and running a hand through Demos' hair. He felt his heart swell for the both of them. There had indeed been room for Seamus, and now that he'd taken residence in Ferris' heart, everything felt right. 

Ferris was ready to drift off to sleep when Seamus spoke, "Can we do that again?" 

Ferris opened his eyes and turned to look at his friend in surprise. "I don't think I can go again." he admitted, his throat hoarse.

"I can." Demos said excitedly. 

Ferris threw him a disbelieving look. "Guys, I still have classes tomorrow." 

Seamus and Demos exchanged condescending glances before snuggling against him. "Nerd." he heard them say in unison. Ferris let out an exasperated groan.

There was a moment of silence before Seamus spoke again. "Thanks, Fer."

Ferris smiled and closed his eyes. "Don't mention it." 

End

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JISUK! This is for the birthday giveaway.  
> Demos/Ferris 4 lyfe. I've been thinking about them a little too much these past few weeks.


End file.
